Mostaza Verde
by alvalome
Summary: En una tarde de matsuri, lo que algo inocente era para ella, para otros levantaba algo más que los animos


Las clases habían sido suspendidas para todos en el Instituto Furinkan, ese día se llevaría a cabo el Matsuri de Verano, donde los grupos del último año participaban con una gran variedad de uestos, imitando a un Matsuri real para obtener fondos para el último viaje escolar de su generación, una idea loca del director Kuno, por ello los alumnos de menor grado debían apoyar comprando en los distintos puestos.  
Ranma se encontraba, como siempre, alardeando de su habilidad en el puesto de peces, usando el truco de las castañas, cuando sus amigos Daisuke e Hiroshi, empezaron a darse golpes con el codo en el abdomen, dirigiendo su vista hacia un puesto de comida que se encontraba a poca distancia de su lugar donde podían ver a varias chicas comiendo diversos alimentos fritos, el pelinegro se da cuenta que ellos no le estaban prestando atención así que deja lo que está haciendo para ver que tanto observan sus amigos.  
\- Oigan, ¿qué tanto miran? – pregunta Ranma curioso,– Ya veo, tienen hambre, pues no se diga más, vamos al puesto a comer algo, - pero sus amigos, no se movían.  
\- ¿Viste eso Dai? Me dio un escalofrió, fue… - se quedó sin palabras Hiroshi.  
\- ¿Muy sugerente? – intervino Daisuke, muy puntual.  
\- ¿Qué es sugerente? – dijo Ranma sin entender que veían sus amigos.  
\- Vamos Ranma, no me digas que no viste esos labios moverse tan lentamente, ¡Es tu prometida! Seguro que eso te lo hace todas las noches, ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo te envidio! – Y lo tomo del cuello dándole un abrazo y rascando con el puño su cabeza.  
\- No. Sé. De. Que. Estás. Hablando Daisuke. – comentó Ranma ya molesto y zafándose del abrazo.  
\- ¡Oh Ranma! Vaya que eres lento – dijo Hiroshi, su compañero era demasiado inocente o demasiado tonto.  
\- ¿Quéff fpafsfa? – dijo Ranma, comiendo un Takoyaki de quien sabe dónde.  
\- ¿Ves a todos esos chicos que están allá? ¿Ves a Gosunkigi tomando fotos?, ¿Sabes quién es a quién todos están viendo?, ¡Oh vamos! ¡Si hasta Nabiki está tomando video!... Oye Hiroshi, ¿cuánto crees que pida por una copia? – preguntó Daisuke interesado.  
\- Ni idea, pero si el video de 15 segundos de entrenamiento costó diez mil yenes, date una idea – dijo Hiroshi mientras revisaba su cartera y salían polillas de ella.  
\- ¿Me están diciendo que están viendo a Akane? – Los chicos movieron su cabeza en señal de afirmación sin dejar de ver la peli azul – pero si sólo está comiendo takoyaki y dulces, siempre la vemos comer a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos, sin entender.  
\- No Ranma, esto es diferente, - dijo Hiroshi  
\- Muuuuuy diferente – confirmo Daisuke – Ranma, desearía que lo vieras con mis ojos, se me eriza la piel solo de ver como abre su boca.  
\- Daisuke! – reprendió Hiroshi, abriendo sus ojos, pareciera que su amigo no recordaba que hablaba con Ranma "te patearé el trasero si ves a mi prometida" Saotome.  
\- ¡Por Kami! – dijo desaperado Ranma, - creen que lo que hace es… ¿sugerente?, ¿Cómo una marimacho como ella haría algo así?, Todos son idi…otas …- dijo Ranma quedándose sin habla y con la boca ligeramente abierta, volteando a ver a Akane, quien le sonreía a un chico que le daba una salchicha de pulpo empalada con mostaza verde encima y mayonesa.

Akane tomó la salchicha, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese día, sus amigas y ella llevaban recorriendo los puestos, era muy divertido. Miro la salchicha que llevaba en su mano derecha, en sus ojos se veía determinación, ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, conteniendo un poco la respiración abrió su boca y su lengua salió momentáneamente a saborear la punta del alimento, degustando el sabor salado de los condimentos, la paso por la punta en forma circular lentamente, retirándola para que sus labios se separaran formando una "O" lo suficiente amplia para morder la punta de la salchicha, cerro sus ojos y se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla, sintiendo una explosión de sabores deliciosa, ahogo un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, y abrió los ojos, dio las gracias al cocinero, que se encontraba rojo y muy nervioso. Akane volteo al frente y vió como Ranma la veía con la boca semiabierta y ligeramente sonrojado, no entendía, - ah claro, se le habrá antojado la salchicha, - pensó y se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano y regreso al puesto de salchichas, y pidió otra igual. Mientras caminaba hacia su prometido, iba distraídamente comiendo, pasando la lengua arriba abajo saboreando los condimentos, dando pequeños mordiscos alrededor de la salchicha, hasta que llego a la base de la salchicha y sin poder detenerlo su salchicha se cayó al piso, mientras se escuchaba un suspiro colectivo de desilusión pues el espectáculo que la pequeña Tendo daba, había terminado.  
Se acerco a Ranma, sonriéndole, él sólo tragó duro, mientras ella le ofrecía la salchicha nueva, él la tomó en sus manos, y ella sin pensar en nada solo se paró de puntitas acerco su cara al alimento abrió su boca, y cerrando sus ojos, le dio un mordisco lentamente, al separarse su boca quedo un poco manchada de mostaza verde y mayonesa, paso la punta de su lengua lentamente encima de sus labios ante los ojos atentos de Ranma, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como su prometido quedaba de piedra y su nariz escurría.  
\- ¿Ranma? – preguntó Akane preocupada.  
Ranma cerro los ojos, suspiro y al abrirlos la vió con una cara de indignación y muy serio le dijo, - Akane, por favor, no comas en publico… es…desagradable. – dijo mordiéndose los labios pues su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, el calor en su sangre y sus pantalones levemente apretados no le ayudaban a mentir.  
\- Eres un idiota – y usando todo el control en ella, se dio la media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas.

Ranma respiro profundamente, por lo menos había evitado que la siguieran viendo, ahora debía encontrar a todos los idiotas que la habían visto y dejarles claro ciertas cosas, empezaría por sus amigos, que lo veían con terror… Oh si, Ranma "te patearé el trasero si ves a mi prometida" Saotome, había despertado. 


End file.
